The Originals
by Gvinevere
Summary: Despite a cold-blooded monster they all seemed to be, merely a thousand years ago, they were just a normal human being. They lived in a village in the New World as a family. This is a story of their lives throughout the centuries, switching point of views of the originals mainly from Kol and Rebekah. Author's note: this isn't and there won't be any Rebekol romance.
1. KOL: 920 AD

**This is my story about the originals (My friends had helped me with this. Quite some tough critics, they are)! **

**This chapter is way before Kol and his family were turned into a vampire. This one is Kol's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER I.**

** KOL: 920 A.D.**

It was a bright sunny day all over the Mystic land. Adults were all over the place doing their duties, and the children were out playing with their mates under the sun. Despite all the activities all around, there I was, a teenage boy with short dark hair. I was leaning on the wooden windowpane from inside my house looking at nothing important in particular.

I could hear laughter coming from my sister and her friends who were outside. She was playing house with some girls her age that lived next-door. I could never understand that the idea of playing part of some housewives with sack dolls as their babies, could be so much fun for girls. What was it that so entertaining about being a housewife? _None_, that was what. I would never understand what was inside their girly brains.

As I was becoming uninterested, I drifted my sight to the long blade between my fingers instead. It had been a gift from my oldest brother, Elijah. I had never been given a sword before. My father had not yet allowed me to. Mikael was a pain, Period.

Suddenly a cleared throat coming from behind me broke my thoughts. "Kol dear, you are supposed to watch over your sister."

"And so I have, mother." I told her.

Esther furrowed her brows and a small smile appeared at the corners of her lips. She should've known. "For a mere five seconds?"

"Fifteen," I confirmed, and there was no guilt or shame on my face.

Henrik, my five-year-old brother, released himself from mother's grip and jumped into my arms. "Big brother, Play!"

I poked my brother's chubby cheeks that were covered by his wavy black hair. "Not today. Play with Bekah outside, all right?"

Henrik pouted so badly, his lips looked that of a duck. It was so cute that I had to pinch them. "But but I want yoouu."

See? Of course Henrik had wanted me rather than Rebekah. Rebekah's term of watching over Henrik was to use him as one of her children in her little drama play (not to mention Henrik had to do everything she told him to). No wonder this little guy didn't like it. He would always come crying to me after Rebekah was done with him.

I turned back to face my mother. "Bekah is already twelve. She's a big girl. She could easily tear a wolf if she chose to." Being rude to my mother was never my intention, but I had to go away or I'd die of boredom. "So may I go, now?"

Esther let out a sigh. It was probably written all over my face. I was still upset that Mikael didn't let me joined Elijah, Finn, and Niklaus on the last hunt. Given the job to watch over my little sister wasn't exactly the right consolation that I needed.

"All right," Esther let on.

I threw her a quick smirk and left without telling her where I was about to go. I heard my name being called back, but didn't really care. I wasn't scared of my mother. Heck, I wasn't even as scared of my father as my brother, Niklaus, was. I was still scared nonetheless. It was only fair since Mikael only went so immorally harsh and heartless when it came to Niklaus. Nobody knew why, it was just that.

On my way, I passed some villagers who greeted me. Everyone was so considerate just because Esther was given the gift of magic, which of course, also handed down to her children. So the residents were to either truly adore my family, or just plain scared.

"Watching over your little sister, Kol?" some woman greeted, looking very delightful and proud as if I was her own.

Confused, I turned around and saw Rebekah who'd been following me, grinning. I rolled my eyes and resumed my walking, pretending she wasn't there.

"Where do you wish to go?" Rebekah asked, catching up. "Why are you carrying a bow and arrows? Aren't those Finn's belongings?"

"The woods," I stopped for a moment just to tell her, "And stop questioning."

Rebekah caught up with my pace and began to ramble, ignoring my notice. "Are you going to kill something? You know we are not permitted to kill for fun. Mother would be furious. And you are only fourteen. What can you do?"

I overlooked her last sentence just because I wasn't in the mood to be irritated. "You are not a tattletale like Niklaus, you will not tell on me." I said, as a matter of fact. "Right, sister?"

"True. Might I come?" She gave it her best shot to persuade me with her batted eyelashes as if that would ever work. But I figured saying _no_ was not going to work on Rebekah either. She was that annoyingly persistent.

"As if you could bear being in the woods for more than a while," I scorned her.

"Watch me," she challenged stubbornly.

"Splendid," I said sarcastically as I forced a smile.

We went into the woods and searched for some woodland creatures good enough to kill. Rebekah wouldn't stop complaining about the wet plants and insects that were making her skin itch. If I didn't love my sister, I would've killed her right there and leave the body to the animals.

Finally, about sixty feet ahead, a doe was spotted.

Rebekah watched impatiently while I took an arrow and carefully placed it while aiming for the doe. I took a deep breath, calming myself so that my aim would be accurate.

Unfortunately, before I could shoot at what Rebekah referred to as _the poor little creature_, I heard the sound of someone walking through the grass recklessly. The doe became alarmed and ran away in a flash to my annoyance.

With a growl, I put down my bow and arrows. Rebekah and I turned to look at the idiot who'd interfered.

My little sister stared at the person from head to toe and looked a bit appalled by the unknown girl's appearance: she was dirty and exhausted. The girl looked like she had been living in the woods without changing her clothes for months. She had an oval face with a light olive complexion and almond-shaped brown eyes. Her wavy long, chocolate hair was let loose and tangled with each other.

"And you are—?" Rebekah finally spoke in advance.

"Tatia." she uttered quietly, before she lost consciousness and collapsed onto the ground.

# # #

* * *

**I hope you liked my story! If you want to know what's next, please review and thank you! Reviews encourages me to write more :)**


	2. REBEKAH: The Beginning of a Tragedy

**First of all, I want to thank all the people who kindly have given me reviews! You pushed me to write chapters lol. **

**This is Rebekah's point of view!**

* * *

**CHAPTER II.**

**REBEKAH: THE BEGINNING OF A TRAGEDY.**

I was really beginning to enjoy myself that afternoon. The skies were perfectly clear. Endless flying birds were seen above. The cool wind was mildly blowing away everything in its path. And the best part of it was to see your jerk of a brother being beaten down in a duel by Elijah while I relaxed myself under the cool air.

"I am a marksman," Kol justified himself in frustration, "Not a swordsman."

As much as I rolled my eyes at his remark, it was true that he exceptionally was very skilled at archery. No one I knew could exceed his achievements. But it didn't make him ought to look less pathetic than he already was, getting tripped down numerous times by Elijah. Plus, Elijah wasn't even using half of his sword technique.

"Loser." I mocked him.

"Am I?" Kol turned to her as he stood up, "Have at it with me, then,_ little girl_. One swing from me, and you'd lose your hand... or your head. I sincerely prefer your head."

"Kol," Elijah disapproved, "Come now, where are your manners? Rebekah is a girl, she is not to bear a sword and you're aware of it. Stop antagonizing."

"She started it!" Kol said, desperately.

"Enough, Kol." Elijah said again. "You're her elder brother and you've already come of age. You should know better."

I gave him a victorious look while he shot me a poisonous death glare.

If it were Niklaus or Finn that stood there instead of Elijah, Kol would have mauled me to death already. But as much as he was a manner-less douche, Kol respected Elijah beyond anything. Perhaps because Elijah had this fatherly caring aura, and really, although he was only older than Kol by six years, Elijah was more like a fun father to him than Mikael would ever be.

"Why does she get to be lazy when I have to learn this?" Kol complained, "Is she not ought to watch over Henrik today?"

"Henrik is with mother, fool." I replied, sluggishly.

"Oh, just excellent!" Kol commented, "When it's Bekah's turn to watch, mother takes over. It is hardy fair!" Kol then turned to Elijah and shot him the look of dissatisfaction.

Elijah shook his head and rubbed his nasal bridge with his thumb and index finger. He probably had a migraine, seeing both Kol and I fighting like ridiculous children that we were.

"Mother wishes to be with Henrik today. There is no harm in that." Elijah told Kol.

There was no other joy in the world than to see myself on the winning side. I had the advantage of being the only daughter of the family. Everybody gave me free passes. I could manipulate them into doing things I wanted them to do. Perhaps because Kol was only older than me by two years, only he had the ability to see through me, to see me the way I was. He clearly did not possess the needs to spoil me around like my other elder brothers and my parents.

That was one of the reasons I followed him around, annoyed him every single day. He rarely let other people in. His family was no exception. He kept everything to himself and covered it with a mask shaped by his jerky attitude. At least that much, I could see from him. If I had to choose between brothers, I would have gone with Kol any other day without question. It wasn't like I favored one brother better than the others, really. It was just that Kol had this aura about him that was making people actually wanting to be near him, to be in his presence, to be included in his little circle. But of course he had that magical aura, or everyone who ever knew him would've been fed up with his douche attitude a long time ago.

"Yes, listen to Elijah."

"Oh, shut it, Bekah."

I should have had stopped there, I knew that perfectly. But I just had this need to see how much farther I could go pushing Kol's button on his limit of tolerance. I had never seen him explode, not even once. The worst thing he could do was sending out horrible words flying from his foul mouth, but he had never gone into rage like Mikael, or in some cases, Klaus. No matter how much he was irritated by my behavior, he never laid a hand on me.

"You'd never have mother to yourself if you behave this way." I taunted.

"Rebekah, enough." Elijah was putting down his sword now. "Mother loves you both equally. End this meaningless quarrel this very instance."

I could've sworn something broke in Kol's brain nerve because he was completely ignoring Elijah and instead he said, "Mother loves you more than I, and I perfectly aware of that. The least she could do is trying not to be very obvious about it."

"Kol!" Elijah exceedingly objected. "Have a care of how you speak. She is your mother."

Kol did nothing but snort in disdain. "Speak what you shall, Elijah. Mother plays favorites, and that is the truth. Just ask Niklaus. He is the living proof."

I stood up defensively. I didn't occur to me that he would go criticizing mother instead of me. I couldn't have him do that. "Mother had saved that soiled girl we had found in the woods for you!"

"I only brought her to mother." Kol contemplated, "If she dies, then so be it."

There he was, that attitude. It was my fault because I started this and I knew it, but I could not describe how infuriating Kol was at that moment. I knew I was selfish but he was so… ugh. Who would speak about their mother in such ingratitude? If father had known what he just said, father would have hit beaten down right there, in that spot where he stood.

"That is not a proper thing to say about a person." Klaus said who had just came home from wherever place he had been at. "Father would disown you for that, Kol."

"What has happened?" Finn asked us, walking out of the house.

"Our little brother… has happened." Klaus mocked.

Behind Klaus tall figure, stood the filthy girl we had brought to mother days ago. Except that she was not filthy anymore now that she had cleaned herself and changed her clothes. She was, by far, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I took a quick glance at all my brother's faces, Kol, Finn, and Elijah. I could immediately tell that they thought so too.

Finn was almost as quickly as Kol on getting over that pretty face. I wasn't sure it was because they had no heart or they were just one pair of dullards, I really had no idea.

Aside from evidently mesmerized at the sight of her, Elijah was ashamed for Kol, for what he said about the girl. The offender, Kol himself, on the other hand, had totally thought her as appealing but nothing more. No remorse seen from his face for saying what he just said, even if his object of insult was standing precisely in front of him. That poor girl had it coming, though, because she didn't look offended at all.

"This is Tatia," Klaus introduced us, stepping aside so we could all see her clearly.

"Hello," Tatia smiled genuinely at all of us before her eyes landed swiftly on Kol. She made a light bow. "You've saved my life. I am indebted to you for that, and along with it, I deeply thank you."

Kol remained dubious, so I took the lead and put a smile on my face. "I am Rebekah, this is my brother Kol, Finn, and Elijah. Welcome to our village, Tatia."

"The pleasure is all mine, Rebekah."

"Have you completely recovered?" I asked her out of kindness. I didn't really mean it, though. Exactly like Kol had said earlier, if she had been dead it really would not be my problem. But I wasn't as cruel as him for saying it aloud.

I could not help but scratched my head at what she said about Niklaus. I had known my brother ever since I was born and trust me, Klaus was everything but helpful, just as useless as Kol when it came to duty.

"So," Tatia said again, "Would you mind if I join you all? I'd love to see a fine sword match."

Klaus immediately chuckled at the word '_fine'_ that Tatia suggested. "The sword match would end approximately in—uhhh—ten seconds or so if it is Kol and Elijah—_Ow_!"

With no hesitance, Kol threw a pebble at Niklaus, evidently annoyed at Klaus's remark of him. "Excuse my sweaty hand. It must have slipped and flew away from my palm of hand, brother. _My sincere apology_."

"Why you little—" Klaus came at Kol and wrestle him to the ground.

I put my hands on my hips. "Excuse me, shameful fellows on the ground, but can you _not_ soil your garments? You both know that I have been assigned the task of mending clothes!"

I should have known what would come onto me for reminding them that, because Kol purposely soiled his hand with the mud and wiped it out on _my_ delicate garments. I squeaked myself out but then Klaus just had to strangled my hands and let Kol tormented me.

"Kol, Nik! You bloody uncivilized men!" I freed myself from the grip and brought myself to soil my hands with the mud, but instead of Kol's garments, I wiped it on Kol's face. "There! Shame on you!"

We ended up putting dirt on each other. And just by that, Kol let go of his recent resentments he felt a while ago toward mother and I. My guessing was he could be a very well forgiving person after all... and I loved him for that.

Elijah smiled apologetically at Tatia. "Forgive me for my siblings indiscretion. I'm afraid as the eldest, I am the one at fault here."

Tatia responded him with another smile. "Oh? I not know why you would think of such. I have assumed otherwise. I believe you have a wonderful family here, Elijah."

I didn't know at that time that Kol and I had brought a tragedy (My brothers had disapproved, but that was exactly my choice of word) into our village. She appeared like the purest person ever walked on earth with that smile she carried with her. I certainly did not know that she would whip my brothers into bending over backwards for loving her.

Yes, I should have known it, back then.

For all things truly wicked started from innocence.

# # #

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More will come if you just kindly put a review! Muahahahahaha. Thanks for reading!**


	3. KOL: Thin Line - 926 AD

**Yay! Another chap is here, you guys!**

**I was a bit sad for the lack of reviews for chap II :( but I deeply thanked those who did review. I love you people :) They made me smile all the while.**

**Some PM me and commented on how much Tatia represents Elena. Well, even Katherine was Elena once. This girl most likely was too. LOL.**

* * *

**CHAPTER III.**

**KOL: THIN LINE - 926 A.D.**

Six years had passed since Rebekah and I had found Tatia in the woods. A lot had happened since then. All the dramas that people would not have in one life time, might had already happened in my siblings live and mine since she arrived. Tatia had run away from her village (unfortunately wherever that was, she never told). She did, however, say that her parents had disowned her because she had a baby out of wedlock. Although it still didn't stop half of the men in the village from wanting to be her suitor, as she was that beautiful.

Mother had saved her life on my sister's request and mine. Mother was the one who cured Tatia and brought her back to health. Tatia started spending time with the rest of the siblings ever since, and somehow treated me as if I were the little brother she never had.

"Kol," Tatia poked me delightfully, waking me up from my pleasant nap under the tree. "Have you seen your brother?"

"Someplace," I muttered lazily, still closing my eyes. "In the village."

"Yes," she answered impatiently. "And where exactly is that?"

I didn't bother to answer. The three things I loved: my sleep and other people's tragic misfortune. Carrying out Tatia's wishes wasn't exactly one of them.

"Kol!" Tatia shook me by my shoulders. "Wake!"

With a yawn, I tiredly answered, "The boring, the gentleman, or the bastard? I am quite sure you are not requesting for Henrik."

Tatia looked startled. "For the love of the gods, Kol, do not say such horrid things! If anybody catches you—"

"The gentleman or the bastard, then?" I asked, didn't bother to stop. It was her somewhat punishment for waking me. I loved watching Tatia dazed. Making fun of my brothers was one of my many ways to make that happen.

"Kol!" she criticized.

I mused. "What? It wasn't me who started it. Rumor has it that Nik's a bastard because father was so harsh on him."

"It is not nice and definitely not true. He is your blood-brother." Tatia said, clearly upset.

"I'm aware." Kol told her, tapping her back. "I was only teasing you."

Tatia didn't enjoy it when someone made fun of her two white knights. No, no, correct that, Elijah was her white knight in shining armor. And her dear Klaus took the honor to be her charming dark knight. They were hers, dramatically saying. She owned them, body and soul, because their world seemed to only revolve around her. I didn't quite know how to put it but it was like she had bewitched them. They both loved her blindly. Who knew Elijah and Klaus had the same taste in women?

"Will you just tell me where Niklaus is?" Tatia demanded.

"Nik's turn today?" I gave her my widest smile. "That will undoubtedly devastate Elijah."

If looks could kill, I'd surely be dead by how she was giving me her glares. "I haven't got the slightest idea on the matter you're speaking of."

I rolled my eyes. Playing pretend didn't exactly make her a saint. She could play innocent all she wanted, but like everybody else, I knew. I knew her too well. "I know you too well, darling. You might need to put up more effort to convince me... or die trying."

Now she looked genuinely uneasy. She let out a heavy sigh. Her lovely long wavy dark hair was slightly blown by the light wind. "Kol, you understand I never wished for—"

"You see, sweetheart, I would very much listen, but my lack of interest is in the way of it." I had a hobby of saying hurtful subjects with a smile on my face and she knew that. "So would you mind? I need my nap."

"I was not—"

I looked at her with disinterest, which put her to stop talking. I never appreciated disturbance, especially when it involved sleeping. "Sincerely, convey that to my brothers. Now, might you step away? You've ruined my nap and you're tarnishing my afternoon view."

Tatia flashed him a look of disapproval.

It was quite frustrating how she could go all big-sister on me while she was practically the rope in my brothers game of tug of war and constantly making my brothers antagonize each other on a _monthly_ basis. Yes, they would get into real fights every now and then over Tatia. Real fights. Definitely was not very saintly of her.

I raised my brows and made a dispelling gesture. "Go on, move. My brother is elsewhere."

"You are rude," she pouted cutely. "Is this how you treat your closest, precious friend?"

"And you're a bothersome." I told her straight out. "Move, woman. Be gone. Shoo. Out of my sight, to the faraway land you go."

Unfortunately, Klaus appeared from behind me and hit the back of my head. "How many times do people have to scold you concerning your manners? Do not embarrass me!"

I let out a scoff as I rubbed the spot where Klaus had hit me. "Ah, the man of the hour." I pointed my fingers at Tatia. "This girl needs to romance you as of today, brother."

"Kol!" they both let out in unison.

I snickered with joy. Unlike Elijah and Finn, they were so easy to tease, exactly just like my little sister, Rebekah. The strangest thing was Klaus and Tatia were actually—I swore they blushing! I gulped in disgust. It was rather nauseated to see my brother went all mushy for a girl. It was pathetic and my stupid brother didn't even gather.

"Tatia," I called, poking her in the arm, "Might it be my turn on the next day?"

Tatia flicked my forehead. "When will you stop?"

I smiled by best and stood up as I stared at her right in the eyes while I muttered quietly, "Exactly when you admit to me aloud that you have been secretly adoring me. We both know you do."

Klaus made a sorry face to Tatia and then he looked back at me. "Kol, enough. And that is not how you would treat a lady."

"_Please_," I couldn't help but scoff again as I backed away from her. "She's hardly a lady."

That earned me another whack to the back of my head, which I let Klaus pay for when I hit him back, by which Klaus responded with a shove to my shoulders. I shoved Klaus back and threw one of my sandals at his face. I had a glorious snort on my face. But Klaus didn't stop there. He grabbed a random cloth and wrapped it around my struggling form and pinned me to the ground. I released a hard kick and it landed against Klaus's gut, making him whimper.

I gasped for air after I removed the cloth from my head. "Am I not better than you in any chores or what, Nik?"

Klaus saw an opening and immediately tackled me before I could make another cocky remark.

Tatia rolled her eyes as muttered to herself, "Boys."

The ruckus caught Rebekah's attention. She stopped herself from getting it on with her boy-toy she had brought herself closed with since about a couple of weeks ago. She was very, like truly infatuated, with finding her one true love for her to spend the rest of her life with, which I had no idea why. The idea of true love really nailed me right in the gut and transpierced to the back of my bone.

After she romantically excused herself from the boy, Rebekah and rushed over to us to see what was going on.

Rebekah twirled her long hair with her fingers, looking at Klaus and I. "You see. This is why girls should rule the world. Boys are imprudent, smelly, and brainless."

While still struggling with Klaus, I had the energy just to say, "And who, might I ask, is having the time of her life trying to romance half the available adolescences in the village?"

Tatia laughed at my assertion.

She mostly just threw me back another brutal comments, but not this time. She just stared at Tatia's figure in disdain. Tatia's laughter had amplified her loathing. Rebekah disliked almost every single thing Tatia did lately whether they were good or bad. She dreaded the possibility that I would end up head over heels like two of our brothers, if I continued to be around her.

Klaus and I stopped as we were utterly exhausted and gasped for the cool air. We were both laughing, and Klaus ruffled my hair, making it look messier than it already was.

Then I saw it: the look on Tatia's face. It made me a little sympathetic. I knew that look very well. She was happy, but she was envious of us, my family. I had so many siblings, many people to be around, yet she had none. She was always lonely. Perhaps that might be the reason why she was the way she was. She could never refuse people who wanted to get into her circle. Tatia would never choose between people (or men, for that matter), which could turn and twist things up into something horrible.

Nobody knew how long Elijah and Klaus could put up with the situation: sharing the love of Tatia, while they cared for one another. I knew for sure the situation would not end swiftly. Sooner or later one of them would want Tatia for himself, whoever it was.

# # #

* * *

**I'm very open for critics and suggestions! Please do tell me. And I so very hoping you'd enjoyed this chap!**


End file.
